voltando no tempo pai e filho frente a frente
by flavokkk
Summary: pai e filho se reencontram na era dos marotos...o que podera acontecer?o futuro será mudado?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I****  
**

Harry, Mione, Rony e Gina estavam todos na sala comunal conversando, era domingo de tarde.

-Mione...você ainda tem o vira tempo?-pediu de repente Harry.

-Tenho...mas para que?-ela pediu desconfiada.

-É que eu não prestei muita atenção na aula do Snape...na sexta passada...e bem eu queria voltar, para poder fazer algumas anotações, prometo que não deixo ninguém me ver...-ele falava fazendo uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Ah Harry, não sei não...vai que alguém te pega...-ela falou.

-Ah Mione empresta vai...-ele pediu.

-O que você vai perder Mione?-pediu Rony.

-E você Rony, você também não prestou muita atenção não é mesmo?-disse Mione.

-Não! Realmente não prestei, mas daí o Harry vai me emprestar as anotações dele...-ele respondeu.

-E você vai ficar aqui na mordomia não é mesmo?-disse a garota.

-Não! Esqueceu, que a gente vai ter a reunião dos monitores?-disse o garoto.

-Ai...é mesmo tinha me esquecido.-a garota lembrou-se que ela estava concorrendo a monitora-chefe.

-Mione, vai ser uma matéria a menos para você nos passar...-argumentava Harry.

-Mione deixa,...por que e eu também preciso voltar...-disse Gina sem jeito.

-Por que?-pediram os outros três.

-Sabe...a aula de transfiguração? Poisé...eu dormi, não sei nada! E este é o ano dos N.O.N's, e eu não tenho nenhuma Mione na minha classe para passar as anotações...-ela falava com ar de choro.

-Olha vocês tem que agradecer a Merlin por me terem como amiga, por que se não...

-Então você vai nos emprestar!-disseram Harry e Gina juntos.

-Tudo bem, eu empresto, mas tomem cuidado...-ela disse.

-Então onde esta?-pediu Gina ansiosa.

-Já vou buscar.

E a garota começou a subir as escadas, até seu dormitório.

Não demorou muito ela já estava com eles de novo.

-Mas lembrem-se, vocês não podem encontrar-se consigo mesmo. –alertou ela.

-Pode deixar.-falou Gina ansiosa, nunca havia "viajado" com aquilo antes.

Hermione entregou o vira tempo nas mãos de Harry, que passou o cordão por ele e Gina, girou a pequena ampulheta na ponta.

De repente tudo começou a correr para trás...

Mas algo estava errado, eles passaram do tempo, no qual queriam chegar.

-Harry o que esta acontecendo?-pediu Gina assustada, no meio de todas as pessoa voltando.

-Eu não!-respondeu Harry com sinceridade. Ele também estava assustado.

De repente tudo parou.  
Eles estavam na sala comunal, mas ela estava um pouco diferente.  
Hermione e Rony, não estavam mais ali.

-Harry onde estamos?-pediu Gina, andando pela sala.

-Pelo que vejo estamos na sala comunal...mas em que tempo é a questão...-respondeu ele.

-Não comece com isso de novo, por favor...-disse uma voz feminina, se aproximando.

-Mas...-era uma voz masculina agora.

Duas pessoas entram na sala comunal. Harry e Gina ficaram imóveis, não havia lugar algum para se esconder.

-Quem são vocês?-pediu a garota de cabelos compridos e escuros.-Vocês podem estar aqui?

-Claro que podem...olha só o uniforme deles...são da grifinória...-respondeu o garoto se jogando no sofá.

Harry ficou olhando o garoto...ele já tinha visto aquele rosto, o conhecia, era o ...

-Sirius...pára de bancar o esperto...eu quero saber quem são vocês!-respondeu a garota.

Assim que ela falou aquele nome, Gina e Harry se olharam...Harry já desconfiava que fosse seu padrinho, mas não acreditava ter voltado tantos anos assim.

Mas agora que aquela garota havia dito, não restava mais duvidas...

-Oi...-Sirius passava a mão na frente da cara dos dois, tentando chamar a tençao de volta para eles.-Quem são vocês?

-...

-Cara...se eu não soubesse que o Thiago não tem irmãos, diria que você é o irmão gêmeo dele...-disse Almofadinhas olhando para Harry.

-Então...quem são vocês?-repetiu a garota.

-Gina...Gina Weasley.-ela foi a primeira responder, mas ainda estava de boca aberta.

-Harry, Harry Po...-ele parou, não podia falar seu sobrenome...-Pouver.

-Gina Weasley e Harry Pouver...legal. Sirius Black…prazer.-e ele sorriu para eles.

Como era reconfortante para Harry ver aquele sorriso de novo.

-Joana Clush...-se apresentou a garota meio desconfiada.

-Por favor...me passa as anotações...

-Nem morta Potter.

Agora entrava uma garota ruiva, junto com um garoto de cabelos rebeldes e castanhos.

Eles pararam ao ver os "desconhecidos" na sala.  
Thiago se aproximou de Harry, deu um risinho e falou:

-Olha colocaram espelho aqui na sala...

-Não seja tolo Thiago, esses são, Harry e Gina.-respondeu Sirius, sentado no sofá.

Os dois "desconhecidos" continuavam de pé.

-Nossa, mas ele é a sua cara Potter, se você não tivesse apenas 16 anos, diria que era seu filho...-falou Lílian.

-Não Lílian...nosso filho, olha ele tem olhos verdes, iguais aos seus..-ele respondeu.

-Não começa Potter.-falou a garota.

Harry estava feliz, e ao mesmo tempo nervoso, seus pais, ali na sua frente, com a mesma idade, pais e filho, ambos com 16 anos.

-Desculpem, não me apresentei...Lílian Evans...

-Futuramente Potter...-falou Thiago.

Harry riu.

-Potter...-ela falou brava.

-O que? O Harry, esse é seu nome né?-ele pediu. Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça.-ótimo. Viu, ele riu. Bom eu sou Thiago Potter.

-Gente olha, eles têm um vira tempo.-falou a garota de longos cabelos negros.

-Verdade...de que tempo vocês vieram?-pediu Sirius.

Harry e Gina se olharam.

ta mt mt mt mt mt mt xato?  
por favor contm...  
dv t alguns erros, pq n deu p mim confiri...  
mas dixm sua opinioa vaelu


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Capitulo II

(n/a: gnt qnd eu escreve Potter, é o Thiago viu...)

-Perderam as falas?-pediu Joana.  
-De-que-tempo-vocês-vieram?-Pediu Thiago, separando as palavras, como se estivesse falando com uns retardados.  
-Ai...Potter...parece que esta falando com uns débeis mentais.-disse Lílian.  
-Ué...vai saber se não são...-respondeu o garoto.  
-Não...isso eles não são Pontas, responderam seus nomes, normalmente.-falou Sirius.  
-Caraca...dá pra responder?-pediu Joana, de saco cheio.  
-Ham...bem...-falou Gina olhando para Harry.  
-Vocês devem ser de longe...pois estão usando o uniforme da grifinória, e tem a nossa idade...são de pelo menos 16 anos a frente...-concluiu Lily.  
-Exato. 16 anos a frente.-falou Harry sem pensar.  
-NOSSA!-exclamou Joana.  
Thiago sentou-se ao lado de Black e falou:  
-Então eu estaria com 32 anos,...-falou Thiago pensativo.-Vocês me conhecem? Eu sou famoso? Eu e a Lílian estamos casados né...? Nem precisa responder que eu já sei que sim. Nós temos filhos, como eles são?-Potter não dava um minuto apenas para os garotos respirarem.  
-Mentira...-falou Gina de repente.  
-O que...que tenho filhos, sou famoso...? o que é mentira?- pediu Thiago.  
-Nós não somo 16 anos a sua frente.  
-Mas...-começou Lílian.  
-Ele mentiu...  
-...  
-Nós estudamos no mesmo ano que vocês...-Gina falou.  
-Impossível.-respondeu Sirius.-Conhecemos todos...pelo menos todos da nossa casa...  
-É que somos novos...sabe?-Gina inventara na hora.  
-Então por que estavam com o vira tempo?-pediu Lílian.  
-É que nós...queríamos voltar um pouco no tempo para vermos os nossos amigos...estamos com saudades.-Ela mesma não sabia como estava conseguindo inventar as coisas tão rápidas.  
-E por que mentiram então?-disse Joana.  
-Pra ver a cara de vocês...tão tolos...-respondeu Harry.  
-Ah... nós somos...tolos!-repetiu Joana incrédula.  
-Bem...acreditar que somos do...futuro, não é qualquer um que cai nessa tão fácil...-falou novamente Harry.  
-Olha...além da aparência, você também tem uma gênio bem parecido com o do Pontas...-falou Sirius rindo.  
-não se iluda Almofadinhas...Pontas...só existe um, e sou EU!-respondeu o outro.  
-Fala serio...é maluquice de mais.-falou Joana sentando-se no sofá.  
-Bem...eu vou subir...quer que esta tola lhe mostre o dormitório?-pediu Lílian a Gina.  
-Ham...claro.-Gina teve que fingir, que não sabia o caminho.  
As garotas subiram as escadas cada uma para o seu dormitório. O Vira tempo ficou com Gina, era mais seguro...  
Os garotos ficaram ali, Harry sentou-se num sofá também, não poderia deixar eles perceberem que tinham algum parentesco.  
-Ela é sua namorada?-pediu Thiago, observando Gina subir as escadas.  
-Não!-respondeu simplesmente.  
-Ela é muito bonita...-falou novamente Thiago.  
Era muito, muito esquisito para Harry, ouvir o pai, falar aquelas coisas era mais estranho ainda, por que seu pai tinha a sua idade, e eram muito parecidos.  
-Cara...tem certeza que vocês não são primos...até o gênio é parecido.-falou Sirius observando os dois.  
-Tenho certeza.-respondeu Thiago mexendo nos cabelos.  
-Você estava falando que Gina é muito bonita...-Harry queria mudar de assunto.  
-Sim, por que?-pediu Potter.  
-A Lily...também...é muito bonita.-não havia maldade alguma em harry achar sua mãe bonita...todo filho acha, ainda que inconscientemente.  
-Hey...nem vem...-falou Thiago.  
-O que? Vocês são namorados?-agora foi a vez de Harry perguntar.  
-Não!-ele falou.  
-Mas você gosta dela...esta...apaixonado?-Harry queria que a resposta fosse "sim".  
-Não...eu...esta louco...eu quero ficar com ela...mas apaixonado...já é outra coisa...-ele enrolou.  
-Aham...sei.-Harry falou falso.  
-O que foi Sirius?-pediu um Thiago bravo, ao ver o amigo dar uma risadinha.  
-Nada...é só que vocês são iguais...a não ser que você é mais arrogante Potter.-respondeu o garoto.  
-E mais bonito, charmoso... -começou Potter.  
-Convencido, galinha, maroto...-continuou Harry, rindo.  
-Maroto sou mesmo e com muito orgulho.-respondeu Thiago.  
-Hum...cadê o Aluado?-pediu Sirius, tocando-se que o amigo não estava presente.  
-E eu é que vou saber?-respondeu Thiago.  
-Hoje não é lua cheia?-pediu Harry.  
-É mesmo...não me lembrei.-falou Thiago.-Mas espera ai...como você sabe?  
Harry nem se ligou, que ele não podia ter dado a impressão de que sabia do segredo de Lupin.  
-Sabe do que?-pediu Harry, se fazendo de inocente.  
-Do segredo.-respondeu Sirius e Thiago juntos.  
-Oras...o que tem de segredo, em perguntar se é lua Cheia?-ele fingiu novamente.  
-Nada...nada de mais.-os dois responderam, desconfiados.  
Ficaram um minuto em silencio.

"será que eles perceberam alguma coisa? A Gina me mata, se ela souber..."  
pensava Harry.

"será que ele sabe de algo? Mas como? A não ser que alguém lhe tenha contado...mas quem?  
Pensava Sirius, olhando para Harry desconfiado.

"Caraca...esse garoto não é muito normal..."  
pensou Thiago.

-Vamos?-pediu Thiago, tirando Harry e Almofadinhas, dos seus devaneios.  
-Aham.-respondeu Sirius.  
-Onde vocês vão?-pediu harry, mesmo sabendo a resposta.  
-A lugar nenhum.-respondeu Thiago.  
-Não adianta esconder Pontas, esse Harry, sabe de algo...vamos levá-lo.-falou Sirius.  
-Não!-falou Pontas.-Ele acabou de chegar na escola...só um louco confiaria em alguém que nunca viu na vida...-ele argumentou.  
-...  
-E se ele sabe de alguma coisa...é mais um motivo para não levarmos, daí ele saberá mais, e se tem duvidas, talvez elas sumam...ele fica aqui.  
-Tudo bem...você tem razão.  
-Mas...-começou Harry.  
-Mas nada.-concluiu Thiago.  
-Tudo bem...eu concordo...fico aqui.-falou Harry.  
-E mesmo que não concordasse...ficaria do mesmo jeito.-falou Thiago passando agora pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Após os dois saírem, Harry ficou ali sozinho...pensava em tudo que estava acontecendo, ele precisava falar com Gina.

No dormitório feminino:

-Eae...de onde você é?-pediu Lílian.  
-Ham...de Londres mesmo.-respondeu Gina.  
-Você parece ser mais nova...sei lá 14, 15 anos...-falou Joana, deitada na cama.  
-E sou...tenho 15 anos.-falou.  
-O que vocês dois são?-pediu Lílian interessada, nem sobe o por que, mas estava interessada.  
-Amigos.-respondeu simplesmente.  
-Iiii Lílian...esta interessada de mais para o meu gosto...-gozou Joana.  
-Nada há ver...e além do mais, ele tem o mesmo gênio que o Potter...mas sei lá...eu gostei dele, mas não é esse gosta que vocês estão pensando, e um gostar, como se ele fosse da família...-ela falava pensativa.  
-E é!-sussurrou Gina.  
-O que disse?-pediu Lílian.  
-Nada...só que estou a fim de descer.-ela mentiu.  
-Bom...eu vou ficar aqui em cima...mas se quiser descer...-respondeu Evans.  
-é...eu vou.-ele falou.

Harry viu Gina descer quase correndo as escadas. Ela trazia o Vira Tempo nas mãos.  
-Gina...a gente tem que voltar...-ele falou de frente para a garota.  
-Eu sei...não podemos alterar nada...  
-Então vamos voltar.-ele falou meio cabisbaixo.  
-Harry eu sei que foi muito bom para você ver seus pais...mas esta meio estranho o clima aqui...-falava a garota pegando na sua mão.  
-É...eu sei.-ele respondeu.  
A garota passou o cordão, de forma o qual envolvesse ambos.  
-Pronto?-ela pediu lhe entregando o artefato, pois ainda não sabia mexer naquilo.  
-Vamos.-e ele mexeu novamente naquela ampulheta.  
De repente tudo começa a correr, mas as coisas vão para frente e para trás, num movimento, que não se pode entender nada...não dava nem para ver se estão indo para o passado, ou futuro.

b> N/a: obrigado a tds q cmntaraum..isso eh mt importante..

bom esse kpitulo naum tah dos melhores nem dos maiores...mas daki a poko eu post o otro..

valew! Bjus!


	3. Chapter 3

**CapituloIII**

n/a: COMENTEM...

Capitulo III

-Harry...o deu nesse treco...-pediu a garota assustada.

-Sei lá...isso não aconteceu antes...-ele falou meio enjoado.

-Eu to ficando tonta...falava a garota, com as pernas cambaleando.

-Eu também.

Os dois trocaram estas ultimas palavras, antes de caírem no chão.

-Oi...Harry, Gina...vocês estão bem?-pediu uma voz...nao dava para reconhecer...

Harry forçou um pouco mais a visão...viu uma garota ruiva, na sua frente.

-Mãe?-ele deixou escapar.

-Não Harry. Sou eu...Lillian Evans.

"O.K dá no mesmo."-pensou Harry.

-Você esta bem?-pediu Evans preocupada.

-Ele esta ótimo Lílian...você esta preocupada de mais pro meu gosto garota.-falou Thiago, todo

enciumado.

-Ai...não começa Potter.-reclamou Lily.

-Gente vem...a Gina esta acordando.

Harry que estava deitado num sofá, levantou-se rapidamente e foi ver como estava a amiga, esta estava no sofá ao lado.

-Ela esta bem?-pediu Thiago.

-Esta.-respondeu Sirius, que a observava.

-Tem certeza?-ele perguntou.

-Ué que curiosidade é essa Potter?-pediu Lílian disfarçando.

-Como assim curiosidade? Se você pode se preocupar com ele, eu posso muito bem estar preocupado

com ela...não posso?-ele pediu, se fazendo de bravo.-A não ser que...

-Que o que...Potter?-Pediu Evans desconfiada.

-Que esteja com ciúmes...-ele falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Não...não estou.-falou.

-Vocês dois...já fizeram sua ceninha de ciúmes, agora dá para prestar atenção aqui?-pediu Harry bravo.

-Tudo bem.-falou Thiago, sentando-se ao lado de Gina.

-Você esta bem?-ele pediu.

-Ham? Ah...Aham.-ela respondeu, ainda meio sonsa.

-O que aconteceu?-pediu a garota.

-Bom...nos ouvimos um barulho, tipo um estrondo, e viemos ver o que era...achamos vocês dois

desacordados no chão.-falou Lílian

-Aí...nós chegamos, e ajudamos elas a colocarem vocês nos sofás.-concluiu Thiago.

-E aqui estamos nós.-complementou Sirius.

-Tem certeza, de que estão bem?-pediu Joana.

-Sim.-responderam os outros dois.

-Bom já é quase meia-noite, acho que é melhor irmos dormir...-falou Lílian.

-Mas amanha é sábado...-falou Thiago, fazendo uma careta.

-Eu disse que eu vou dormir...você se quiser...fica acordado.-ela respondeu secamente.

-Minha cara amiga...entenda que...-ele começou.

-não vou entender nada Potter.Boa noite.-ela despediu-se e começou a subir as escadas, antes que ele

pudesse começar a falara de novo.

-Eu também estou indo.-anunciou Joana.-Você vem?

-Aham...já vou, só quero falar com o Harry.-respondeu Gina.

-Tudo bem...boa noite.-desejou a garota.

-Já que a Lílian subiu, não tem mais ninguém interessante aqui...eu também vou me deitar.-falou Potter.

-Nossa...valeu...foi muito simpático, nem chamou eu e o Sirius de ninguém.-falou sarcasticamente Harry.

-Olha o Sirius...já esta acostumado com isso...e quanto a você...se acostuma. Boa noite.-e subiu até o dormitório.

-Não liga..esse ai, quando esta de mau-humor...nem Merlin agüenta.-falou Sirius rindo e subindo ao

calcanhares de Thiago.

Ficaram apenas Harry e Gina na sala.

Os dois sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá, olhando para a lareira...

-O que deu errado dessa vez?-pediu Gina, olhando para o fogo muito fraco.

-Não sei...só sei que não vamos conseguir voltar para o presente tão cedo...-respondeu Harry.

-Ai ai...-suspirou Gina.-Então vamos tem que fingir, que nunca ouvimos falar neles...que eles não são seus pais...!

-E o mais importante...não podemos falar nada do futuro...muito menos sobre o Lord...-complementou

Harry.

Gina apenas balançou a cabeça, deu um bocejo.

-Olha eu estou morrendo de sono...vou aceitar o convite delas e vou ir dormir...Noite!-falou levantando-

se e subindo as escadas.

-Noite.-ele respondeu.

Harry ficou mais um pouco ali na sala, mas não demorou muito, subiu para o dormitório.  
Sirius e Thiago, ainda estavam acordados.

-Eae...como foi a "conversinha"?-pediu Thiago com um sorriso maroto na cara.

-Normal.-respondeu Harry.

-Como assim normal?-pediu Sirius.

-Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando...-falou harry ao perceber, onde os dois queriam chegar.

-Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?-pediu Thiago, fingindo-se de serio.

Harry, não sabia o que falar...era verdade que eles não haviam o chamado.

-Vim pegar um cobertor...se importa?-Harry tentava ser tão arrogante quanto Thiago, o que na verdade

não foi tão difícil, pois parecia estar no sangue.

-Capaz cara...fica ai...na cama do Lupin, aposto que ele não vai se importar...-disse Sirius.

Thiago, o olhou com uma careta, muito severa.

-Ah Thiago...para de ser veado...-falou Sirius se fingindo de bravo também.

-Ele é sempre assim...parece um velho caquético...-gozou Harry.

-Olha aqui...-começou Thiago, mas foi interrompido por Sirius.

-Não...só quando ele sente que tem concorrência.-respondeu Sirius.

-Concorrência?-Harry não entendeu.

-É...sabe, em relação a Lílian...-falou Sirius, olhando para a cara que Thiago fazia...e rindo.

-não me importo com ela...é só que...-ele não sabia explicar, e nem foi preciso, as risadas de Harry o

interromperam.

-hahahaha...Você acha que eu vou dar em cima da Lílian? Hahahaha...-Harry chorava de tanto rir.

Pensar num jovem, com ciúmes de outro, por causa de uma garota, era normal, mas agora, seu pai, com ciúmes dele, por causa de sua mãe...fala serio...era muito cômico para Harry.

Claro que Sirius e Thiago não sabiam de nada...e nem poderiam ficar sabendo.

-Por que você esta rindo tanto?-pediu Sirius...também rindo, mas era de Harry.

-É! Por que você esta rindo? Por acaso esta chamando a Lílian de feia, chata...sei lá mais o que?-pediu

Thiago, muito serio e bravo, sem fingimento.

Quando se tratava de Lílian Evans, mesmo sem admitir, Thiago a defendia como podia.

-Não é nada disso...-falou Harry, secando os olhos cheios de lagrima.-É só que eu gostei dela, mas não como...bem...como você Thiago.

-Ham...e como eu gosto da Lílian?-pediu Thiago, com a maior cara de santo.

-Quer realmente que a gente explique?-pediu Sirius.

-Adoraria.-respondeu Thiago.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'--'-'-'--'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

lálá..

poisé..peço dsculps plos erros d novo..

e bem...obrigada a qm cmntoh ath agora..

fiko mt mt mt feliz...

o kpitulo naum tah mt grandi...nem tah mt bom...mas os próximos q viram, estaum melhor..

esporo q gostm..naum voh dmorar a postr...

Bjus! E pf COMENTEM!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

Capitulo IV

-Bom...pra começar...vejamos...-começou Black, meio pensativo.-que tal...VOCÊ AMA ELA...  
Harry começou a rir.  
-ta rindo do que?-pediu Thiago bravo.-Eu não amo ela.  
-Então por que você fala tudo com ela usando "nós"?-perguntou Harry.  
-Olha...eu faço isso só pra irritar ela mesmo.E chega de falar de mim.-Ele respondeu.  
Harry e Sirius apenas se olharam, e começaram a rir.  
-Dá para parar!-resmungou Thiago, que estava com um sorrisinho nos lábios.  
-Por que? Você também esta rindo.-retrucou Harry.  
E eles começaram a rir...Harry e Sirius riam de Thiago, e este ria dos dois.

No dormitório das garotas, elas não falavam nada, estavam todas deitadas em suas camas, Gina tinha arranjado uma cama que não estava sendo usada, pois a garota que dormia ali, decidiu trocar de quarto, disse que não agüentava Lílian e as amiguinhas.  
Mas Gina, não conseguia dormir...ficava imaginando se conseguiriam voltar para casa, e se eles mudassem alguma coisa no passado? O que aconteceria?  
A garota estava muito acordada, com todos estes pensamentos em sua cabeça.  
Lílian estava virada de costas para Gina, mas também estava acordada...  
Pensava nos dois desconhecidos que tinham aparecido na sala aquele dia, lembrava-se da preocupação que Thiago tivera em relação a Gina...tudo passava por sua cabeça.  
De repente a porta do quarto se abre, e aparece uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros, médios, e olhos castanhos.  
-Queridas amigas...e desconhecida.-falou ao ver Gina na cama.-ACORDEM...eu tenho uma novidade para vocês...  
-Que horas são isto?-pediu Lílian fingindo que estava dormindo.  
-2:00 da manha.-respondeu Joana, consultando seu relógio.  
-Sem reclamações sim!-pediu a garota, sentando-se em sua cama.  
-Espero que a novidade seja muito boa...pois temos aula amanhã...-reclamou Lily.  
-Lílian Evans...bem menos. Mas antes de começar.Prazer...eu sou Bianca...colega de quarto dessas duas, e mui amiga também.-se apresentou a outra, para Gina.  
-Prazer...Gina.-ela falou simplesmente com um sorriso, retribuindo o que Bianca lhe dera.  
-E então...qual a novidade?-pediu Joana, que pela cara, era a única que estava dormindo realmente.  
-Gente...daqui a uma semana será dia dos namorados...certo?-ela pedia com um olhar muito maroto nos olhos.  
-Sim.-responderam as outras.  
-E...vocês já tem com quem ir?-pediu Bia.(Bianca)  
-Ainda não...-respondeu Joana.  
-Você tem?-pediu Lílian.  
-Tenho...-respondeu Bia, toda faceira.  
-Quem?-pediram todas juntas.  
-Roberto...aquele do sétimo ano...-ela falou dando pequenos pulinhos, em cima da cama.  
-Não? Serio?-pediu Lílian, com uma cara feliz.  
-Sim, sim e sim.-ela falava agora pulando muito alto.  
Roberto era um garoto do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa, ele era moreno, tinha os olhos castanhos esverdeados, um corpo lindo...fazia parte do time de quadribol, era o batedor...não era muito alto, mas também não era baixo.  
-Caraca...ele é lindo...-falou Joana.  
-Mas tem mais...-ela falou sentando-se novamente.  
-Fala logo...-pediram as outras.  
-Vocês conhecem, o Ricardo e o Léo né?-ela pediu com um sorriso maroto na cara.  
-Aham...-fizeram as outras duas.  
Gina não falava nada...não sabia, nem fazia a mínima idéia de quem eram esses...  
-Poisé...eles querem ir com vocês...-ela falou rindo.  
-Você esta brincando né?-perguntou Lily séria, mas ao mesmo tempo com um brilinho nos olhos.  
-Claro que não...o Léo, aquele loiro lindo de olhos azuis, com um corpo de Deus grego, pediu para ir com você Lílian...-  
-Meu...aquele garoto é muito lindo...-falou Lily, jogando-se para trás.  
-E o Ricardo, aquele com os cabelos azuis, curtos...que estão sempre arrepiados, que tem um corpo moreno, olhos castanhos, e que é o goleiro do time de quadribol...pediu para ir com você Joana...  
Ricardo era o mais baixo de todos, mas mesmo assim era um pouco mais alto que Joana, ele era mais moreninho que os outros dois, por que seus pais eram separados, e o pai dele, mora na América, por isso, as férias ele passa um pouco com o pai que é trouxa, e um poço com a mãe bruxa.  
-Ai...como você foi arranjar estes gatos para irem com agente?-pediu Joana, rindo.  
-Bom...é que eu estou ficando com o Roberto, e os amigos dele acham vocês bonitas,...eu já mencionei que eles tem mal gosto?-ela perguntou, recebendo como resposta dois travesseiros na cara.  
-Agora só falta arranjar alguém para você Gina...-falou Evans, olhando para a nova amiga.  
-Ham...bem, não se incomodem...-ela falou parando de rir, pois toda aquela situação era muito engraçada.  
-Claro que precisa de alguém...Ah não ser que você vá com o Harry.-respondeu Evans, com um sorriso maroto na cara.  
-Quem?-pediu Bia.  
-Amanhã, a gente apresenta...-respondeu Lily.-E ai...você vai ir com ele?  
-não!-respondeu simplesmente Gina.  
-Então vamos a caça amanha mesmo.-respondeu Joana.  
-Eu acho que nem vamos ter que procurar muito.-respondeu Bia.  
-...  
-Vocês conhecem o Eric né?-ela pediu.  
-Qual? Aquele do sétimo ano da Cornival?-pediu Joana.  
-Exato.Ele estava junto quando o Roberto pediu para ir comigo. Quando eu estava me despedindo deles, ouvi-o mencionar algo assim: "Se elas tivessem outra amiga...", e foi só isso que eu consegui escutar...-falou Bia.  
-Então ai esta...agora é só fazer alguma coisa para ele te convidar.-falou Joana.  
-Mas, ela tem que querer ir...-acrescentou Lílian.  
-Ai ela vai querer ir...-respondeu Bia.  
-Ham...como ele é?-pediu Gina timidamente.  
-Ele é moreno, com olhos azuis, ele é lindo de morrer,(n/a: eu sei q essa expressão é mt vlha, mas...) amanhã a gente te apresenta ele...-respondeu Bia.  
-è melhor a gente ir dormir agora...amanha temos aula.-respondeu Joana.  
-Boa noite.-desejou Lílian.  
-Noite!-responderam as outras três.

No dormitório masculino, também tudo estava em silencio, ele já tinham ido dormir...

Era segunda de manhã, e as garotas já estavam tomando o café da manhã no Salão Principal.  
De repente chega Lupin e Pedro.  
-Bom dia.-os dois marotos desejam.  
-Bom dia!-elas respondem.  
-Quem é essa?-pediu Lupin olhando para Gina.  
-É a Gina, ela veio com o Harry, este certamente você já conhece não é mesmo?-falou Bia.  
-Sim...fomos apresentados hoje pela manhã.-respondeu servindo-se de uma torrada.  
-por falar em Harry...onde ele esta?-pediu Gina.  
-Ele já vai vir.-ele respondeu.  
-Aposto que esta andando com Sirius e Potter por ai...-falou Lílian.  
-Exato.  
De repente entra os três na sala, rindo e andando, quase caindo, conseqüência das risadas.  
Eles mal sentaram-se no banco, e Dumblendor apareceu, ao lado da mesa dos professores.  
Gina e Harry ficaram tão felizes ao verem um rosto conhecido.  
-Filch pediu que eu descobrisse quem dos alunos, pegou o xixi de Trasgo, que estava na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e derramou em frente a sua sala...os alunos que fizeram isso, devo avisá-los, que ele caiu um belo tombo, e agora esta na enfermaria, recolocando sua coluna no lugar. Afirmo que assim que descoberto os alunos, estes iram para uma detenção.-ele terminou o anuncio, dando uma breve olhada, para os marotos, e Harry, não sabe se foi um devaneio, mas ele pareceu sorrir.  
-Foi você né Thiago/Harry.-falaram Gina e Lílian, ao mesmo tempo, apenas mudando os nomes.  
Gina tinham por que suspeitar de Harry, pois ultimamente em Hogwarts, no seu tempo mesmo, ele estava aprontando com Filch, mas sobre as marotagens deles no presente ela não podia falar nada, pois ela e Rony, ajudavam Harry, e também os gêmeos Weasley, que forneciam as travessuras.  
Hermione como sempre, não ajudava, mas também não atrapalhava...tanto.  
Os dois se olharam. Sirius, Harry e Thiago, tinham uns sorrisos de satisfação muito grandes nos lábios, os quais não seriam disfarçados assim tão fácil.  
-E por que a gente?-pediram os dois juntos.  
Apenas Sirius tinha se safado.  
-Quer mesmo que eu responda Potter?-pediu Lílian.  
-Ué...o que aconteceu com o Thiago de antes?-ele pediu maroto.  
-Como?  
-Antes você me chamou de Thiago...-ele explicou.  
Lílian nem havia percebido, sairá sem querer.  
-Ora Potter, não mude de assunto...-ela encontrou uma brecha.-Foi você não foi?  
-E se foi, não foi à primeira vez, e nem a ultima a acontecer...-ele respondeu.  
Sirius, Harry, Remo e Pedro se divertiam muito, vendo a discussão.  
-Mas você também aprontou não foi Harry?-pediu Gina.  
-Gina...minha querida amiga, você não pode fala nada não é mesmo?-Harry a chantageou.  
Ela penas fez uma careta, e começou a rir, pois estava certo que eles estava em outro tempo, mas Filch, era chato em tudo que era tempo, passado, presente e futuro...  
-Potter, me responda.-falou Lílian brava.  
-Agora não.-respondeu ele.  
-E por que não?  
-Esta não hora das aulas...tchau.-atirou um beijo para Lílian e saiu dali correndo, com os outros três marotos em seus calcanhares.  
-Você não vai harry?-pediu Gina.  
-não, eu e você temos que falar com Dumblendor esqueceu?-ele piscou para ela.  
-Ah claro...  
-O que foi?-pediram as outras três.  
-Nada de mais, respondeu Gina.  
Elas saíram e foram em direção a sala onde teriam a aula.  
Os dois ficaram ali no Salão, até não restar ninguém.

n/a: mt mt mt obrigadah a tds q estaum cmntndu...q bom q estejam gostand...

E espro q continuem a cmntar...e tbm q eu naum dcpcione vcs...!

Bjaum..e pra naum prdr o costume...COMENTEM...!


End file.
